Le tableau
by Azertynin
Summary: Peter fait une découverte surprenante dans l'appartement de Neal.
1. Chapter 1

White Collar / FBI duo très spécial fanfiction

Titre : **Le tableau**

Auteur : Azertynin

Genre : Friendship

Rating : K

Personnages : Peter / Neal

Spoiler : Aucun

Disclaimer: White Collar and it's characters belong to Jeff Eastin.

_Peter fait une découverte surprenante dans l'appartement de Neal._

**Chapitre 1**

"- Encore ! Il est encore parti sans son traceur !"

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Neal lui jouait ce tour. Peter lui avait enlevé le traceur comme à chaque fois que Neal enquêtait pour le FBI sous couverture. C'était une mesure de sécurité. Neal ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre une enquête, sa vie même parfois, en infiltrant des organisations criminelles avec un bracelet à la cheville qui révélait un message on ne peut plus clair.

Il pouvait être n'importe où...

Peter sentait toute la nervosité de la journée courir dans ses veines. La tension dans ses épaules lui faisait agripper le volant avec plus de crispation que d'habitude. Par trois fois il avait appelé Neal.

_" C'est bien Neal. Big Brother est partout. Laissez un message si vous l'osez !"_

S'il l'avait trouvé amusant au début, ce répondeur lui tapait à présent sur les nerfs. Sans le traceur, Neal pouvait s'enfuir, échapper à la surveillance du FBI, retourner à son passé. Peter secoua la tête, chassant ses doutes. Non, Neal ne s'était pas enfui les autres fois.

Un bref appel au bureau l'avait informé que Neal n'y était pas. Il en avait conclu qu'il le trouverait peut-être chez June.

Peter gara la Taurus devant l'imposante demeure où Neal avait pris refuge. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, la chaleur suffocante de l'après-midi estival contrasta brutalement avec l'air conditionné de la voiture. Il sentit distinctement la transpiration sur sa peau et se hâta vers l'entrée de la maison. Un des domestiques de June l'accueillit. Peter était devenu un habitué des lieux. Aussi n'avait-il plus à montrer patte blanche pour rentrer chez June.

"- Bonjour monsieur Burke."

"- Bonjour. Neal est-il ici ?"

"- Oui monsieur, dans son appartement."

Peter sentit le soulagement traverser ses épaules et ne put réprimer un sourire. Il ne s'était pas enfui ! Il entra dans le hall, pénétrant dans la fraîcheur de la pièce avec délice. L'appartement de Neal était au dernier étage de la bâtisse et jouissait d'une vue formidable sur le Chrysler Building qui n'avait de cesse d'éblouir Peter à chacune de ses visites. Il gravit les marches rapidement, impatient de raccrocher le traceur à la cheville du fugitif. Malgré son amitié grandissante pour le jeune consultant, il ne pouvait désespérément pas lui faire confiance autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Arrivé à l'étage, prêt à frapper, il suspendit soudain son geste, trouvant inhabituel que la porte soit entrebâillée.

"- Neal ?"

Il tendit l'oreille mais seul le silence lui répondit.

"- Neal ? Tu es là ? ... Neal ?

Peter poussa la porte, l'ouvrant complètement. L'appartement baignait dans la lumière du jour déclinant. Au centre de la pièce, une seule des six chaises entourant la table était déplacée juste à l'endroit où se trouvait une bouteille de vin et un verre à moitié vide.

"- Neal ?"

Regardant sur sa gauche, Peter vit la veste Devore qu'affectionnait son fringant partenaire posée négligemment sur le lit. Ça et là, sur la table de nuit et le canapé, divers ouvrages d'arts étaient restés ouverts révélant des œuvres de Matisse, Degas, Monet... et autres grands peintres. De toute évidence, Neal avait été ici il y a encore peu.

Peter éprouvait un étrange sentiment d'embarras à être entré ainsi sans y être invité. L'espace d'un instant, comme pris en faute, il regretta son intrusion mais le traceur dans la poche de sa veste le ramena à la raison première de sa présence dans la chambre de Neal. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Soudain, un bruissement sur la terrasse lui fit faire volte-face. La porte vitrée, grande ouverte, laissait entrer une brise tiède qui avait soulevé puis renversé ce que Peter identifia comme de grandes feuilles de dessin posées sur la petite table ronde à l'extérieur. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit dessus. Autant par suspicion pour les coups tordus de Neal que par curiosité, il décida d'y jeter un œil de plus près. Il traversa la pièce et pénétra dans la chaleur écrasante de la terrasse que le soleil avait brûlée toute la journée. Ce qu'il vit sur les feuilles de dessin était si surprenant qu'il en oublia l'inconfort de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sur chacune des feuilles qu'il regardait, Neal l'avait dessiné lui, Peter. Sur des dizaines de croquis, il l'avait représenté tantôt à son bureau au FBI, tantôt au volant de sa voiture, tantôt dans le van. Un portrait le montrait ici, chez Neal, en compagnie de Mozzie, partageant avec joie une bière amicale. Alors qu'il ramassait et retournait une feuille tombée un peu plus loin, son cœur se serra. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était un merveilleux tableau de lui et d'Elizabeth. Neal les avait peints comme pris sur le vif de leurs retrouvailles quand, chaque soir, Elizabeth accueillait son retour avec tendresse et amour. Peter ne put détourner son regard du tableau. Ce que Neal avait fait ici le touchait bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même. Si son amitié pour le jeune faussaire était devenue pour lui une évidence ces derniers mois, il avait toujours eu des doutes quant à la réciprocité de ces sentiments. Neal était un tel fourbe ! Derrière le charme et le sourire il ne pouvait jamais être sûr du jeu qu'il jouait. Mais en cet instant précis, il réalisa que le jeune homme était beaucoup plus attaché à lui et à Elizabeth qu'il l'avait cru.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier le ramenèrent au présent. Avec empressement, il remit en place tous les dessins sur la petite table ronde et rentra précipitamment dans l'appartement, rajustant sa cravate au moment où Neal arrivait sur le pas de la porte.

"- Peter ?"

Face aux deux yeux bleus cristallins qui le fixaient, Peter eut du mal à reprendre sa contenance.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ic..."

Dégainant le traceur, Peter l'agita sous le nez du jeune homme.

"- Ah oui, le traceur. Est-ce vraiment nécess..."

"- Neal ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Ta cheville !"

"- Je ne me suis pas enfui Peter."

"- S'il te plaît !"

Neal soupira outrageusement en posant son pied gauche sur une chaise. Peter lui tendit le traceur qu'il fixa à sa cheville. En se redressant, il aperçut le tas de feuilles sur la table de la terrasse. Leur disposition n'était pas celle dans laquelle il les avait laissées. Ramenant son attention sur Peter, il scruta le visage de l'agent. Hormis la sueur sur son front qui indiquait que Peter avait été dehors, rien dans son expression ne trahissait ce qu'il avait pu voir ou pas.

"- Il est tard. Elizabeth doit probablement se demander ce que je fais. Il est temps que je rentre."

"- Salue-la pour moi."

Peter se dirigeait vers la porte quand un détail lui revint. Se retournant, il planta son regard dans les yeux interrogateurs de Neal.

"- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. Tu as décidé de ne plus répondre au téléphone ?"

"- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est : les téléphones, les batteries."

Devant le sourire charmeur de Neal et son air parfaitement innocent, Peter décida de ne pas insister. Peut-être après tout n'était-ce que cela. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ne cesse de chercher dans chaque geste de Neal les indices d'une trahison à venir ? Peter commençait à se demander qui, de lui ou de Mozzie, était le plus paranoïaque.

"- A demain Peter"

"- A demain, Neal ... Charge ton téléphone."

"- Tu peux toujours compter sur moi Peter."

XXXXX

Quand Peter eut quitté les lieux, Neal sortit sur la terrasse et inspecta la pile de dessins. Le tableau avec Elizabeth qu'il se rappelait avoir laissé sous la pile était maintenant sur le dessus. A l'idée que Peter avait vu ces portraits, Neal se sentit mis à nu. La sympathie et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien ennemi le déstabilisait quelque peu et il veillait à ne pas se montrer trop démonstratif à ce sujet. Durant sa vie de criminel, il avait toujours pris garde à rester vigilant en ne s'attachant pas à ses compagnons et en plaçant sa confiance avec parcimonie et prudence, ne trouvant qu'en Mozzie un véritable allié. Mais Peter, en lui offrant son amitié, l'avait rendu plus vulnérable et hésitant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde et, en toute logique, Neal aurait dû redoubler de méfiance mais contre toute attente il avait baissé sa garde, laissant peu à peu une forme de confiance s'installer. A quoi cela lui servait-il de continuer à le cacher ? Il aimait Peter, il aimait Elizabeth, il aimait sa nouvelle vie à New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, quand Peter arriva dans les locaux de la division des crimes en col blanc, il pila net sitôt après avoir franchi la porte vitrée, trouvant le bureau de Neal anormalement occupé à une heure aussi matinale.

"- Neal ?"

"- Peter."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je travaille ici. Tu te rappelles ?"

"- Je veux dire aussi tôt."

"- Hughes veut ma déposition sur notre dernière affaire."

"- Depuis quand tu donnes à Hughes la paperasse qu'il te demande ?"

"- Depuis qu'il a menacé de restreindre ma cour de récréation de deux kilomètres."

Peter acclama la nouvelle d'un sifflement mi-admiratif, mi-amusé.

"- Efficace !"

"- J'admets qu'il s'est montré plutôt persuasif."

"- Bien. Je ne voudrais pas te déconcentré plus longtemps."

"- Je suis effaré que tu puisses trouver cela aussi amusant."

"- Oh, tu n'as pas idée."

Neal suivit Peter du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, curieux de voir quelle serait sa réaction en découvrant ce qu'il y avait laissé plus tôt dans la matinée.

XXXXX

Peter fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est-ce que..."

Un grand paquet rectangulaire, emballé dans du papier kraft, recouvrait presque l'intégralité de son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Neal par dessus son épaule mais le jeune consultant semblait complètement absorbé par son travail, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Peter s'avança vers son bureau. A travers le papier, au toucher, il sentit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur un objet rigide, plat et lisse. Il déchira l'emballage et saisit le contenu du paquet. A l'abri d'une vitre bordée d'un cadre blanc, il reconnut le tableau qui l'avait tant ému chez Neal la veille. Tenant à bout de bras le portrait que son ami avait fait de lui et de sa femme, il sourit et tourna son regard vers Neal qui l'observait à nouveau depuis son bureau.

Peter reposa le cadre et, de deux doigts, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Neal gravit les marches et entra dans le bureau.

"- Tu aimes ? C'est un original de Neal Caffrey. Ça vaudra des millions de dollars un jour."

"- Viens ici."

Peter agrippa Neal par l'épaule. L'attirant dans ses bras, il serra son ami contre son cœur.

"- Elizabeth va adorer ... Merci."

"- Je prends ça pour un oui."

En libérant Neal de son étreinte, l'agent détourna son visage du regard du jeune homme, trop embarrassé qu'il puisse voir l'émotion qui faisait briller ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Neal.

"- J'ai du travail à finir."

"- File !"

Peter leva finalement les yeux et Neal le gratifia d'un clin d'œil accompagné d'un de ses sourires charmeurs avant de franchir la porte.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et faillit rater une marche dans un sursaut quand Peter l'interpella au dessus de sa tête.

"- NEAL ! Je t'interdis à l'avenir de rentrer dans mon bureau par effraction !"

FIN


End file.
